<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If This Was The Way by BookGirlFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557451">If This Was The Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan'>BookGirlFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Magic Overuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tugger will protect Mistoffelees, whatever it takes. </p><p>Inspired by an amazing piece of art by @soh-da-meatball over on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees &amp; Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap &amp; Rum Tum Tugger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If This Was The Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistoffelees stood alone on a pile of junk, little flashes of electricity sparking from his fur even as he sent bigger flashes from his paws into the rats surrounding him. Already there were at least ten lying still around him, either unconscious or dead. Still, Tugger noticed that they kept coming at him, and Mistoffelees’ sparkles were starting to fade from his fur. </p><p>“Munk, Misto isn’t going to last much longer!” Tugger shouted to his brother. He batted away a rat that was sneaking by him, sending it flying away with one swipe of his powerful paw. Most of the rats had stayed well away from him, intimidated by his size despite his lack of fighting prowess. </p><p>Munkustrap grunted as he tackled a rat that had been about to bite Jemima. “I can’t, Tugger! I’m needed here!” Another rat tried to sneak up on him and he whirled around, biting its neck and twisting with a loud crack. The rat fell to the ground, limp. Munkustrap didn’t rest for even a moment before he was off defending Electra, who had been cornered against an upturned flowerpot by two large rats, and was ineffectually swiping at them with her kitten claws. </p><p>Tugger looked around for Alonzo, the only other cat who might have had the skills to take on so many rats, but he was on the other side of the junkyard, working with Jennyanydots and Bombalurina to defend an injured Plato. </p><p>His eyes were drawn to Mistoffelees again, just in time to see the magical cat get tackled by a rat that had slipped under his guard. It was nearly as big as him, and managed to sink its teeth deep into Mistoffelees’ ear before the cat used his magic to flick it away and stagger back upright. Mistoffelees, now visibly shaking, clapped his paws together and released a blast of magic that had all the rats surrounding him sent flying away. </p><p>Still, it didn’t take long before the rats were gathering around him again, and before Tugger could even think he was jumping from pile to pile, desperate to get to Mistoffelees before the rats did. He landed behind Mistoffelees just as the little cat collapsed, managing to catch him in his paws. Carefully, he laid Mistoffelees down, then stood over him with a snarl, facing the horde of rats. If this was the way he was going to die, it would be protecting Mistoffelees to the very end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>